


This Is Not What I Want

by yawaweol



Series: I'll Sign Up As Your Soulmate, Whether You Like It Or Not [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jicheol, M/M, Texting, jicheol week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Jihoon received a text from Seungcheol saying that Jihoon did something bad-- and now Jihoon thinks Seungcheol wants to break-up with him.





	This Is Not What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to use a different plot today but I want something light (is this light lol) so I wrote this.  
> Again, not proofread bc I have to do my activities and it's already midnight, I want to sleep earlier today. Ignore mistakes I'm sorry
> 
> The last fic was kinda Seungcheol-centric so I made this one Jihoon-centric ok
> 
> Anw, this is my 2nd fic for Jicheol Week owo I love jicheol

Jihoon can’t sleep. What his boyfriend Seungcheol texted him an hour ago is making him anxious. He never felt this nervous in his whole life—like never. Except for this time.

  


He’s in his bed trying to sleep but he fails. He reached for his phone on his bedside table to check if Seungcheol messaged him again, which is he didn’t. It’s almost midnight but he still decided to text his bestfriend Soonyoung about the situation.

 

 **Potato** : BITCH SOONYOUNG SOS

 **Potato** : WAKE UP DUMBASS

 **Potato:** DON’T STICK UR DICK IN WONU’S ASS

 **Potato:** ANSWER ME YOU SHIT

 **Potato** : I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE

 **Potato** : ARE YOU RLY MY BESTFRIEND?

 **Potato:** :-------(

 **Potato** : :,3

  


**DUMBASS** : u kno u dont have to pull the :,( right?

 **DUMBASS** : u ruined it

 **DUMBASS:** what do u need

 **DUMBASS:** @12am??????

 **DUMBASS:** and excuse me mY DICK IS NOT INSIDE WON’S ASS BITCH

 **DUMBASS:** a while ago yes,,,, bUT not nOW!

  


**Potato:** idc abt u, i hav a crisis

  


**DUMBASS:** wow rood much

  


**Potato:** shut up. SEUNGCHEOL WILL BREAK UP WITH ME I’M CRYING

  


**DUMBASS:** he is?????? Why?????? He loves you tho???? U shit

 **Potato:** I DONT KNOW WHY DONT U ASK HIM HE WONT ANSWER MY TEXTS AND CALLS I AM FREAKING OUT WHAT DID I DO I FUCKED UP SEUNGCHEOL NOW HATES ME FOR WHATEVER REASON I DONT KNOW HELP ME KWON IM CRYING BITCH!!!! IM A MESSED UP BITCH

  


**DUMBASS** : wow i had a hard time breathing reading your text

 **DUMBASS** : y do u hate punctuations??

 **DUMBASS** : well same but you can use periods SOMETIMes?????

 **DUMBASS** : and don’t worry abt it maybe cheol will explain it to you tom???? Just sleep ok??? Dont think of bothering our other friends

 **DUMBASS** : han and josh are enjoying their vacay, jun is in china, sol and kwan are prob fucking till now, mingyu is a heavy sleeper along w hao, chan will just tell u dumb things for waking him up, seok is studying and won is with me so just rest ok

 **DUMBASS** : worry abt that after you talk to cheol

 **DUMBASS** : gn love u potato no homo

  


**Potato:** Kfine goodnight love u too dumbassEST no homo

 

  


After seeing his last message to Soonyoung on read, he sighed deeply, thinking what he did wrong to piss Seungcheol off. Maybe because he knew he’s the one who ate his last chocolate bar? Or the one who accidentally put Seungcheol’s used boxer back in his cabinet? Or the worst... he hates him because he’s demanding coffee more than usual? He’s so close to having a panic attack so ignoring Soonyoung’s plead, he opened his conversation with Jeonghan and typed a message but,

 

  


**Pretty bitch** : oOH i can see 3 DOTS!!!! WHAT DO U NEED HOONIE???? ME N JOSH R CUDDLING SO MAKE IT QUICK

  


**Pretty lil bitchiest** : i hate u

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : seungcheol wants to break up im miserable

  


**Pretty bitch** : he said that to u?

  


**Pretty lil bitchiest** : no but i can feel it

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : he texted me a while ago

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : he said i did something that made him mad

  


**Pretty bitch** : maybe he discovered you’re the one who let a cat inside his flat and let it poop there

  


**Pretty lil bitchiest** : :-----(

  


**Pretty bitch** : omg im sorry hoon

 **Pretty bitch** : i dont think he’ll break up w u tho?

  


**Pretty bitch** : you two are together for more than 3 years now and that stresses u?

  


**Pretty lil bitchiest** : well

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : he can fall out of love

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : what if i can’t even make him happy anymore

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : that’s why he wants to break up

  


**Pretty bitch** : jihoonie, you should talk to cheol abt this ok?

  


**Pretty lil bitchiest** : yea, but he’s not answering my texts and calls

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : i’m so done

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : sorry for bothering you i’m going to sleep

 **Pretty lil bitchiest** : I just... love cheol so much and i cant afford to lose him now

  


**Pretty bitch** : jihoonie... i’m sorry

  


**Pretty lil bitchiest** : dw han, thank you for listening. Goodnight. Tell josh goodnight too

 

  


He did not bother waiting for Jeonghan’s reply. He placed his phone back on his bedside table and tried to sleep. It took him a whole hour of counting back from 1000 for sleep and tiredness overcome his body.

  


 

* * *

  


 

 **Hannie:** cheol...

 **Cheollie:** han...

  


**Hannie:** are u breaking up w hoon?

  


**Cheollie:** what? No! y would i do that????

  


**Hannie** : jihoon texted me last night

 **Hannie:** he said you’re mad abt smth he did

  


**Cheollie** : oh that

 **Cheollie** : it’s a distraction

 **Cheollie:** so he won’t get suspicious

 **Cheollie** : hA

  


**Hannie:** what why?????

 **Hannie:** omg

 **Hannie:** cheol

 **Hannie** : u did not

  


**Cheollie:** yes i did

 **Cheollie** : :------)

 

  


* * *

  


  


Jihoon doesn’t want to leave his bed that morning. He’s glad it’s Sunday and he don’t have to bother going to work. 9 am and he can see the sunlight peeking at his windows, the dark curtains preventing most of the sunlight to pass through the room. His whole apartment felt empty. This is too quiet for him. Usually, Seungcheol will wake him for a breakfast in bed or sometimes, just his sleeping face will greet him every morning.

  


Seungcheol. He’s a constant in his life now. Being in a 3-year relationship with the guy made him realize things. Like how happy he is everytime Seungcheol is just beside him. He can watch Seungcheol take a dump whole day and he’s still happy with it. Just Seungcheol’s presence can bring him will to live.

  


He also realized that he’s willing to spend his entire life with Seungcheol, no qualms. He won’t care about their status in life, how people thinks of them, how will they live, and what will happen in the future, as long as he’s with Seungcheol, he knows they will be fine.

  


But lately, he can feel that Seungcheol is starting to grow distant from him. He will often cancel most of their dates. Before, he will always stop by his apartment, no matter how busy he is, just to check on him, which he found very sweet. But now, he’s not even showing up in his door for the past weeks.

  


Maybe he’s tired of him. Seungcheol is always the one will initiate things to happen. He’s the one who confessed first between the two of them, he’s the one who arranges their dates, he’s the one who will stay sober whenever they go into a bar just to make sure he’ll stay safe, he’s always the one who efforts in their relationship. He never did. Well maybe he did, but Seungcheol’s efforts are incomparable to his’s.

  


He wants to mope about this the whole day but this will not be solved if he stayed unaffected by the situation. So he thought that maybe this time, he’s the one who’ll initiate. The weather is great to he started to get ready and texted Seungcheol.

 

  


**Jihoonie:** Cheol can we pls talk? I’m coming over to yours

 

  


That’s what he texted Seungcheol before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting dressed, he expected that he will now receive Seungcheol’s reply and he’s right. He excitedly opened the message just to make him cry after reading. Tears are starting to form in his eyes and he went back to his bed to cry his heart out. Maybe he’s right. Seungcheol already fell out of love.

  


 

 **Seungcheollie** : Sorry Jihoonie. This is not what I want.

 

  


* * *

  


  


Endless knocks on his door wakes him up. He didn’t notice he fell asleep after crying too much. He dragged his ass out of his bed, went to look himself at the mirror first before facing his _visitor,_ whoever that is. His eyes are red and puffy, cheeks rosy and lower lip swollen due to too much biting. His face is a whole evidence he cried nonstop for who knows how long. He looks at his wristwatch to check the time. 1:52 pm. Wow, he must’ve cried and slept for about 5 hours together and nothing good is happening that day.

  


He snapped to reality when he heard the persistent knocking in his apartment so he went to the front door and Jeonghan stood there with a worried look displayed on his face.

  


“Fucking finally Jihoon I’m so worried! I’m knocking at your door for about 10 minutes now and I am so close to banging your door open. You’re not even answering my calls,” Jeonghan sulks as he hugged him. He’s not into skinship but the hug comforts him so he let the elder crush him.

  


“You know what? You should bang Joshua instead, not my door,” Jihoon jokes as he noticed Joshua standing behind Jeonghan that snorts after hearing what he said. Jeonghan released him from the hug and looked at him sternly.

  


Jeonghan just shakes his head after registering how his friend look. Jihoon must’ve looked so fucked up. “I don’t know what to do anymore with you but anyway,” Jeonghan said as he pushed him inside whi apartment, Joshua tailing them, closing the door. “You should get dressed now. We’re going somewhere,” Jeonghan told him while shoving him inside his own bedroom, in his OWN HOUSE.

  


Joshua opened his closet as he looked for something in his clothes. “Jeonghan. I am not in the mood to go somewhere now. I appreciate your effort coming here though.”

  


Not convinced, Jeonghan held his arms and gave him a pair of suit for him to change into. “Don’t worry Jihoon, we’re your friends and we know what to do and what not to do. This is clearly the right thing to do. Forget about Seungcheol for a while and loosen up, you’ll love this. Right Josh?” Jeonghan knowingly looks at his boyfriend and Joshua gave him a warm smile.

  


“Yes, you’ll love it Jihoon so go change.”

 

  


* * *

  


 

Joshua is driving, Jeonghan is in shotgun, and Jihoon is sitting alone at the backseat, not knowing where are they going. Jeonghan said they’re going somewhere “fun” which is giving him chills, since he knew what _fun_ means to Jeonghan.

  


He did not engage conversation with the two during the whole 30 minute ride. The couple understands him so they did not forced him to talk. He just sat there with his phone in his hand, a picture of him and Seungcheol in his lockscreen. The photo was taken when they are celebrating their 3rd year anniversary in Seungcheol’s apartment. They took a selfie when they are drunk, one using his phone, and one using Seungcheol’s. They decided to make those pictures as their locksreen, eventhough they don’t remember they took it.

  


The 3 of them are wearing suits. Jeonghan is wearing a navy blue suit and Joshua wears a dark blue one. He’s wearing the black suit Seungcheol gave him on his 22nd birthday. It’s the one Jeonghan and Joshua made him wear, but he insisted on wearing a different one, because he’ll just remember Seungcheol but he’s too weak for the two so they managed to make him wear the suit.

  


He noticed that the car is slowing down, and realized Joshua is now parking across a  elegant-looking restaurant decorated with a lot of flowers, a couple of white and red roses with sunflowers. He did not imagine it’ll be a great combination but now he think they do. And they are his favorite flowers.

  


“Is this the place Jeonghan said is going to be “fun”? Because I am secretly wishing it is after seeing the flowers,” Jihoon says warmly as he looked at the place in awe.

  


Jeonghan got out of the car, with him and Joshua followed as the three of them walked towards the place. “Yes it is. See? You love it already! I told you, you will be able to forget your problems here.”

 

  


* * *

  


 

They reached the restaurant’s entrance and as they enter, he noticed that there’s not a lot of people inside. The place gave a relaxing ambiance and he feels he starts loosening up. He scans through the crowd to find a familiar face and that’s when he noticed that everyone inside the restaurant is looking at them, or to be specific, to him. He also realized he knew all the people inside the restaurant. He saw his friends sitting around the table in his right, smiling at him. He also saw his parents and was about to go to approach them when a familiar song played through the speakers, and as if on cue, Jeonghan and Joshua dashes away to join his other friends.

  


He just stood there, surprised, as he notice Seungcheol walking towards him holding a white rose, red rose, and a sunflower in his right hand, and a box in his left hand. Once Seungcheol stood in front of him, he gave Jihoon the flowers and kneeled in front of him as he opened the box he is holding, showing a beautiful silver ring inside. Seungcheol smiled at him and asked Jihoon.

  


“Will you marry me, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol smiles hopefully, as he tried to hold back his tears after seeing his boyfriend shed tears of joy as he nods vigorously, unable to utter a response.

  


And at that moment, Seungcheol also broke to tears while holding Jihoon’s right hand as he fits the ring perfectly in his finger. He wipes Jihoon’s tears and kisses his eyelids as he hugged his now fiancé. Loud cheers and applause was heard in the restaurant. They can even hear Soonyoung saying “thank god my cuddling sessions with Wonwoo will now be at peace” and also heard Jeonghan commenting “thanks”.

  


After a whole 5-minute hug, they looked at each other’s eyes and as if they can read each other’s minds, their lips met. And both of them knew that that time, they just shared the sweetest kiss ever.

  


“Get a room!” Their friends shouts jokingly, that made everyone laugh. Seungcheol held his hands while smiling at him warmly. “Let’s go?”

  


Jihoon, holding Seungcheol’s hands tightly, nods, “yes.”

 

  


* * *

  


  


After receiving a lot of congratulations from people, they sat on the table occupied by their parents. Jihoon did not notice Seungcheol’s parents are there too. They had a nice meal and shared stories with each other. Jihoon and Seungcheol are now adjusting with this scenario, since they will be holding more events like this in the future, and they’re just thankful enough that their parent’s support their relationship.

  


They excused themselves to go join their friends on the other table. They walked holding hands as Soonyoung and Seungkwan whistles. They reached the table and sad beside each other as their friends congratulated them.

  


Chan just sighs. “Now you two will be great saps from now on. If you’re already a sap before, this time, it’ll be worst. But I’m happy for you two. Don’t worry about me, I’m just bitter.”

  


“We’re not saps,” Jihoon argued. “Seungcheol may be a sap but no me. No.”

  


“If that makes you sleep Jihoon,” Wonwoo said as he sips his wine.

  


Jihoon snorts and remembered asking something. “So Seungcheol, you planned this?”

  


Seungcheol looks at him with his wide gummy smile as nods. “Because I don’t want you to spy on me or something so I pretended that I am avoiding you. It worked right? You’re surprised. But I’m so sorry I made you cry. But I will not make you cry again. I love you ok?”

  


Jihoon wants to cry again. Seungcheol made this for him. He’s so happy.

  


“Seungcheol, I may not always show how I love you so much, just remember that you’re the first man I loved so much and you’ll also be the one I’m loving last. We experienced too much ups and downs in our relationship but we’re able to overcome it. And in the future, let’s help each other so that we can enjoy our life. I never felt this kind of feeling for anyone before. I never even imagined it’ll be possible for me to fall so deep for someone. But you showed me that I am capable of having that feeling. Thank you Seungcheol. You mean the world to me. I love you so much,” cupping Seungcheol’s cheeks, he pulled himself up to place a light kiss in his fiancé’s nose.

  


“You took those words straight from my mouth. I love you too so much, Jihoonie. I can’t live without you. And I’m glad you said yes,” Seungcheol mirrored Jihoon’s action when Seokmin speaks.

  


“Actually he did not said yes, he just nodded,” Seokmin told them that made the whole group laugh.

  


With tears in his eyes for laughing too hard, Jihoon faced Seungcheol again. “Yes, I am willing to be your husband Cheollie. I am so honestly scared that time when I thought you’re mad at me. I thought you already found out I’m to one who accidentally mixed your dirty laundry with your clean laundry,” Jihoon admits that made the group quiet.

  


“Uh-oh taboo,” Minghao said.

  


“So Jun didn’t deserve Seungcheol’s wrath that time when Seungcheol thought its him who did it? Poor Jun, he can’t even get the justice he deserve now,” Mingyu wipes the nonexistent tears from his face.

  


Seungcheol gave Jihoon a glare and Jihoon can almost hear Seungcheol growling like a wolf, that might’ve turned him on _a little_ but he’s not gonna admit that, and that’s not the important thing now. He have to ready himself and escape from Seungcheol’s wrath. “Jihoon...” Seungcheol starts and Jihoon thinks that is his cue to run.

  


“Oops?” Jihoon says as he dashes outside the restaurant with Seungcheol trying to catch him. He takes back what he said. This is the best day in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why it ended up like this but ig i am pretty satistfied? I just came up with this a while ago so... yea.  
> I have exams to take and requirements to finish but my love for jicheol makes me do things like this.  
> Hoped you enjoy this, somehow :/ Leave kudos and comments, it cheers me up lol


End file.
